Five Constents
by Synns
Summary: while waiting for the clock to strike five thirty rachel thinks about the five constents in her life. puckelberry.


A/N: okay guys, so i am officially a grad and i have gotten into glee recently. Which is odd as my boyfriend pointed out that i don't normally watch any shows that do not have some from of dead body in them (maybe sue.....) but i like it. Kinda reminds me of my elementary and high school days in coir.....only we were not pariahs because of that....and i had my bubbly tea dropped in my face. Anywho I'm a Puckelberry shipper (i don't know how that happened really) but i like it. Must be that they are a good Jewish couple lol.

But yah i love them. The Jewish thing...that just makes it easier for me to write about them because i'm now writing about something i know. And i love that there is a cannon that i can relate to in the show.

Plus Puck is one fucking good looking Jew. Seriously. But yes on with the story and stopping of my ranting.

Disclaimer: i own nothing at all. NOTHING!!! Glee is copy right to themselves. And BBYO is the B'nai Brith youth organization part of the B'nai Brith foundation which started as a frat. I don't own it but i was part of it for many years.

GO LVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Errrmmm.... on with the story.....i need to stop doing these A/N's at 3 am.....

There were very few consent's in Rachel Berrys life. In fact there were so little she could list them all on one hand, something she found very sad but at the same time comforting. As she sat in a plush chair waiting for five thirty to roll around she decided to contemplate them simply out of shear boredom.

Constant number 1:

She would always wake up at 6 am and work out to a picture of her current goal.

Rachel had been doing this act since she was in fifth grade. Buy this time it was so ingrained into her that not waking up at six to exercise would seem blasphemous and the one time she didn't work out in the morning Mckinly actually sent her home because they thought that she was ill. In retrospect it was kind of funny in an odd dorky way.

Constant number 2:

She would always lover her father's and they would always lover her dearly.

Rachel didn't need to contemplate this one much as she knew this to be true. They wouldn't have done what they had to get her if they didn't love her. That's what made her so proud of the bravery of her fathers.

Constant number 3:

She would always have slushies thrown in her face at school due to Glee.

She just couldn't understand why people kept doing that to her. Wasn't glee at one point the most popular group in the school? Mr Schue had told them about the stories of when he was in the club and how they were on par with the jocks and the cheerleaders. It just didn't seem fair in the long run.

Constant number 4:

She would always have Glee. Period.

If Rachel wanted to be a star, a real star she knew what she had to do to get there. Stand tall be proud and be the best. Always push forward and keep trying to get the parts that were rightfully hers. In her mind at least, which unfortunately was quite often sometimes due to her delusions of grandeur that years of practicing the arts had instilled.

Constant number 5:

That no matter how shitty her week has been, how many slushies have been thrown at her, and how many cheerio's have tried to put her down, she would always ALWAYS have BBYO.

When her fathers first told her of the Jewish youth group she had been sceptical. Sure it was a way of making contact with other Jewish kids in Lima, but wouldn't it cut into her path to becoming a star? But her fathers assured her it would be fine. They told her that they even have a group for kids 10-13 so she could start meeting the others sooner. In the end she was glad that she joined. She had made some strong friendships there that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. The only down side was Jacob Ben-Isreal. But she could live with that.

Finally noticing that the clock was ticking up to five thirty she smiled. As she saw the others start to poor into the office of the Lima BBYO office she knew her week of hell was put behind her. As the teens all started to mingle and tell the others about what happened during the previous week Rachel felt the weight of a person slide into the chair beside her. After wrapping there arms around her and kissing her forehead, they whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I'm late. Practise went long and well you know the rest."

Rachel turned to face her boyfriend smiling. As she nuzzled into him she gave her replay.

"Yah puck, I know"

End.

Yay done. yay


End file.
